Inside These Ivy Covered Walls
by LavenderGirlWrites
Summary: Amelia wakes up in a box with no memory of who she is or where she comes from. With only two other girls, life is difficult, but she soon learns to cope. Features your favorite Asian runner.. Continued on Wattpad as AdanyaB
1. chapter 1

"Who are you? Where am I? Don't touch me!" My voice rose in octave.

The lean blonde boy crouched in front of me. "Relax, no one's going to hurt you. My name's Newt."

"I don't care what your name is! Where am I?" I overlooked the fact that I had asked him who he was.

Newt sighed. "How about you come out of the Box and you'll see."

Cautiously, I got to my feet, a ladder had been lowered down and I sidled towards it, keeping one eye on the boy. Carefully, I climbed up the ladder, blinking against the sun. A tiny scream escaped my mouth as I looked up to see a big black boy with a frown on his face. Stepping back, I almost fell back into the box.

"What's your name greenie?" He asked.

"Um, I-"

"Can't remember, typical," the boy interrupted me. "Builders! Start unloading, everybody else back to work!"

I was greatfull when the majority of the crowd disapated. The all male crowd had begun yelling at me as soon as I had come up.

I stared at up him with big eyes, something about him felt familiar. The fact that I couldn't remember anything irked me, where did I know him from.

"Greenie? Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" The boys hands were on his hips.

"Yes. No. Yes," I stammered.

There was a long moment of silence as he studied me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

We were surrounded by huge ivy covered stone walls; there was only one exit from what I could tell. "Where are we?"

"If you had been listening, you would know that. Now pay attention this time; my name is Alby, you're in the Glade. There are only three girls here, including you. That's why the boys were so excited to see you," Alby started walking towards a cluster of building. "Over there is the Homestead; the Gladers sleep on the first floor and the Keepers sleep on the second floor. The building to the left is the Med Hut and other building is Frypan's Kitchen. There's the garden over there."

"What's in the forest?" I asked tentitavely.

"The Blood House, all the animals are kept back there. Oh and the garden is back near the Deadheads too."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I would love it if you reviewed, I want to know what you think.** **Imani**


	2. Meeting Malala

Chapter 2

"Finally! Another girl!" a girl with a lean muscular build and hair braided into a crown around her hair squealed with excitement. "I'm Malala It's so nice to meet you! I can't believe I finally have another girl to hang out with! I mean, there's Teresa but between the two of us she's kinda stuck up. And I'm pretty sure she remembers Before, but that's not important right now. Wait, I forgot to ask you your name; if you can remember that is."

"I can't," I admitted, slightly flustered by Malala's exuberant personality. "Alby said that's typical, so I guess I'll remember in a little while."

"Yup," Malala nodded.

"So what do you do?" I asked, fiddling with my thick hair.

Malala lifted one elegant shoulder. "Well, since I have a photographic memory, they want me to be a Runner, but that doesn't seem fun, running around all day, you know? I like eating. So working in the kitchen would be fun. Well, the only problem is they automatically expect a girl to cook and clean, so maybe not..."

The two girls wandered over the large area behind the cluster of buildings to where a flurry of activity was going on. Wood was being stacked in a big fire pit by large boys she assumed were Builders. Large log benches were scattered all over the clearing to sit on; Frypan, a tall chubby black boy with a apron tied around his waist set kegs up on a wooden table.

"I almost forgot about the bonfire!" Malala cheerfully remarked. "Every time a new greenie comes up we celebrate! It's pretty fun. We make smores and stuff. Gally makes this awful beer that tastes like dirt and cow pee and lemons. Not that I know what cow pee tastes like, that just seems like an accurate depiction of the grossness. Minho dared me to try and I almost threw up."

Malala fell silent, plopping down on a bench. She rested her chin her hands. I sat next to her and studied my hands- they were small, and a rich deep brown. From what I could tell, I was short; Malala wasn't especially tall but I barely reached her shoulder. I knew my hair was a shoulder length mass of thick curls. Hopefully the Glade had a mirror so I could see what I looked like.

I wore a dark green shirt, black shorts, and gray shoes.

"Who's Minho?" I asked.

Malala leapt to her feet, eyes sparkling. "He's like the big brother I never had- well actually I don't know that... But come on, he should be getting back about now."

I joggged to keep up with her as she hurried towards the huge doors at the edge of the clearing. We stopped maybe twenty feet away from the doors. I squinted, a tiny figure sped towards us, he was moving fast. Before I knew it, he had dashed between the doors and was lying in front of us. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air.

"Hi Minho!" Malala pulled a water flask from a pocket in. her cargo pants and handed it to her.

"Hey," Minho emptied the flask and sat up. "Who's this?"

"I'm Amelia," I offered a shy smile.

 **Amelia is named for Amelia Boynton and Malala is named for Malala Yousafzai. Drop a review!**


End file.
